


得知中文名后

by trey5



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5
Summary: PP妈妈po了PP的中文名，大家纷纷赞美名字好听，同时觉得Billkin的中文名搞笑，然后.......
Kudos: 42





	得知中文名后

马群耀掏出手机给林祎凯，不悦地说：“今天你妈在ig公布了你的中文名，大家都笑我的名字土。”  
林祎凯解锁了他的手机，打开就是ig页面，看到他妈的post，轻笑道：“你生气了？等下吃饭你可别表现出来。唉呀，我觉得不土不就行了，反正我也只会叫你Billkin。”  
林祎凯把手机随手往后一放在玄关处，两手绕上了马群耀的后颈，似有似无地扇动浓墨般的睫毛，露出示好的柔情。  
马群耀一时失语，一起四年还是会莫名其妙被蛊惑且无措。

“倒是你，之前不记得我的姓就算了，现在总该记得整个名了吧。”说话间，林祎凯又凑近了些，刷子睫毛都快扑到马群耀脸上了，一下下的挠心。

“记得我记得......可是他们说我土，我自尊心受到打击了，你，是不是该补偿我？”马群耀收起呆滞的表情，主动出击，甚至还摩挲了一下林祎凯的下唇，其实是他看到林祎凯唇有点干。  
挑逗性行为。  
林祎凯马上给出了定义，甚至是想要的讯号。  
他们本来打算早点出门逛逛商场再去和爸妈吃饭，在家里耽搁些时间也并无不可。

林祎凯贴近马群耀耳边，温热鼻息马上点燃了马群耀的沸点，耳朵、脸颊开始大面积受热超过，这么久了他还是禁不住。  
林祎凯不慌不忙，正对着他，眼珠子转了几圈，从上到下，好像在描绘马群耀的轮廓。而马群耀在林祎凯面前自控力是没有下限的，他扣紧林祎凯的下巴吻了下去，林祎凯配合地打开了唇齿，舌腔交融。  
灵巧小舌追逐纠缠，就像俏皮的林祎凯平日生动可爱，心思机敏，带领着马群耀从润物细无声到除却巫山不是云。  
马群耀开始总有几分的鲁莽，林祎凯每次都能抚平他的躁动，在迸发和收敛中找到平衡点。他急切地要在林祎凯口腔里汲取水分，又想更探进一步。  
马群耀伸进去摸到林祎凯的腰肉，薄薄一层贴着骨头，软腻的手感还在，他得让林祎凯多吃点了。  
林祎凯今天穿的松紧腰裙裤，非常好脱，一会连带内裤也脱下来了。  
天气转凉，马群耀留着林祎凯的céline卫衣在身上。他手移到胸前，揉捻林祎凯的乳粒，时而轻点时而夹扯，痛呼都被马群耀吞咽了。  
林祎凯手没闲住，解了马群耀的皮带拉了裤链，在背后的柜子里摸出来一瓶润滑油。  
马群耀余光一瞟，借着喘息的时间，问：“你到底在家里......藏了多少瓶？上次在厨房不声不响就拿出来了……”  
林祎凯红唇微肿，目光游离，在马群耀手中倒了些，便缩到他怀里不动了。  
马群耀快速用手指做开拓，扶着下体对准洞口慢慢滑进去，进到一半卡住了。  
林祎凯肩膀一耸一耸的，整个人化成一滩水软绵绵地靠着马群耀，马群耀一手掐着林祎凯腰，一手轻抚他的后颈，安慰他放松。  
“要不要换个姿势，我喜欢看你后背。”马群耀缓缓动作。  
林祎凯稍微摇头表示拒绝，咬着唇让自己轻松点。马群耀顾着他下面，他只好主动去啄吻马群耀下巴，胡渣有点扎人。  
怀里的小猫在啃咬他，马群耀在差不多到底处开始戳刺起来，尽管每每都难以控制，伤过林祎凯的事也有发生过，马群耀已经深谙松紧有度之道。  
马群耀牢牢托着林祎凯的臀，把他一条细直的腿捞起来，方便进出。向上频频顶弄让林祎凯呻吟出声，咬不住马群耀下巴，就咬他的锁骨。  
马群耀有些难以自持，加快速度碾压林祎凯的腔道，大脑叫嚣着cao他cao他，马群耀一直深入幽径贯彻到底，水润包裹着他，快感澎湃涌上，心跳撕裂理智，没注意到林祎凯越来越大的叫声。  
马群耀捏着林祎凯后颈，从额头开始，眉毛，眼睛睫毛，鼻子，一路吻下去，堵着了他不知因痛楚还是欣悦发出的声响，在马群耀听来都是一剂又一剂情药。  
林祎凯站不住了，全部重量都倚靠着马群耀。也不知过了多久，林祎凯的手机响完，马群耀手机也响，最后还是马群耀she出来，林祎凯才接到电话。  
林祎凯气若游丝敷衍他妈，因为他们吃饭已经迟到了。  
马群耀帮林祎凯清理干净，林祎凯恢复了点力气，一拳打在他身上，喊：“马群耀！”  
马群耀笑而不语，瞬间觉得马群耀这名字还挺好听，从林祎凯嘴里说出来。


End file.
